naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
'Sasuke Uchiha '''is an Anbu-class shinobi and the sole surviving member of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, as well as the current incarnation of Indra. After the Fourth Shinobi World War (which is in a different timeline unlike the current one), Sasuke rejoined his village and once again became friends with many of Konoha's inhabitants, mostly Naruto and Team Kakashi. His goal is now to protect his village and regain his trust in the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Sasuke is a tall and fairly-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black-chin length hair. His hair is spiky with long bangs that hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke wears a dark blue high-collared, long-sleeved shirt, with the Uchiha Clan symbol on his back, along with navy blue bandages, with special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken underneath. He also wears dark blue pants with a blue, back-sided cloth that hangs up to his waist to his knees and has jagged endings, and a navy blue sash around his waist, in which he carries his sword. He also wears two necklaces, in which one necklace is colored red, and the other colored green, as well as the standard Konoha calf-high sandals, but doesn't wear the standard Konoha forehead protector. However, he has a tattoo of the konoha symbol on his left arm and on his left chest side. Personality Sasuke is a loner, spending most of his time honing his skills than socialising with others (much like Knuckles with his duties), and feels he is superior to his peers and makes them inferior. However, despite his cold and cool attitude, Sasuke genuine cares for his teammates and is willing to risk his own life to protect them on several occasions (which is a new personality in him after abandoning his path for power and revenge) and vows to protect his friends, mostly his new ones, Renji Abarai and Knuckles the Echidna. According to Kakashi, Sasuke has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes that they are. Sasuke has a competitive streak with his closest comrade, Naruto, who at times only accepts the latter's challenge if he feels one of them is superior than the other. In battle, Sasuke can be a cold and calculating individual, can be calm and analyze his opponents, and show no mercy to them at many times. Though he can also be overconfident and arrogant when underestimating his opponents, and can sometimes rush into combat without understanding their capabilities, and suffering for it; though he will acknowledge his mistakes on occasion. Sasuke also has a will that can't be broken and continues to fight the coming battles, despite how tough his enemies are. History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural/Shinobi Powers and Abilities *Ninjutsu Master - Due to his natural talent and child intellect, Sasuke is highly talented in Ninjutsu, where he can mostly use multiple or advanced-level Fire Style and Lightning Style techniques, as well as other powerful chakra-based techniques. **Nature Transformation - Since he has natural talent at a young age, Sasuke has been able to master highly advanced nature transformation techniques. ***Fire Style Ninjutsu - As a recognized member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke has great proficiency in Fire Style. ***Lightning Style Ninjutsu - During his training with Kakashi, Sasuke has learned lightning style ninjutsu, and has learned the Chidori. Sasuke can even channel lightning style chakra onto his sword, for more heavy attacks. **Bukijutsu Expert - Sasuke has regularly displayed great skill in ninja tools. ***Kenjutsu Master - Sasuke is a master of swordplay, during his training with Orochimaru, and is able to hold his own against other swordsmanship fighters of his caliber. His skill is even acknowledge by Mifune, a famous swordsman. Sasuke's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. Sasuke can even throw his sword like a mid-range projectile at his enemies. ***Kyujutsu Expert - Sasuke shows proficient skill with archery, since he was a child. He uses that skill in his Susano'o form, using the manifested arrows of the Susano'o and fire them with unique accuracy and precision. ***Shurikenjutsu Expert - Sasuke is well-versed in usage of shuriken and kunai, and fires them with direct and precise aim. **Fuinjutsu Expert - Sasuke is quite skill in Fuinjutsu and has quite knowledge in other seals, such as Orochimaru's curse mark. **Summoning Jutsu - Sasuke has learned summoning jutsu during his training with Orochimaru, enabling him to summon either snakes or hawks during battle. *Taijutsu Expert - Since hailed as a child genius, Sasuke's taijutsu skills are at a high level, that enabled him to put opponents on the defensive such as Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake. **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Sasuke is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, where he is good at quick and blind-spot attacks, enabling him to handle opponents who are proficient in the style of fighting. **Enhanced Strength - Sasuke has a high level of physical strength, despite his lean appearance. **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Sasuke has great speed and reflexes, dodging attacks and moving behind his opponents before they could react. He can also combine that with his Ninpo, being agile and fast against powerful opponents with raw strength. **Enhanced Endurance - Sasuke has a high level of physical endurance, enabling him to battle tougher opponents without rest. Though exhausted for a short amount of time, Sasuke can still battle his opponents despite his condition. **Enhanced Durability - Sasuke can be quite durable during battle. He was able to survive a direct attack from Killer Bee's Lariat, despite it's destructive power. *Genjutsu Practitioner - Sasuke is naturally talented in the art of genjutsu, though mostly uses the art with his Sharingan. *Genius-Level Intellect - From a young age, Sasuke repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick descision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. *Expert Strategist and Tactician - Sasuke is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their works with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. *Ninpo Master - Sasuke is a master in the art of Ninpo, enabling him to keep up with and surprise high-level Shinobi who are experts in the technique. He can even use it to evade powerful attacks and find openings on his enemies. **Teleportation Jutsu *Immense Chakra Power - Sasuke is considered to have large amounts of chakra energy, which makes him a Kage-level fighter (though not as strong as Naruto and Hirashi). This also proves he is a descendant of Indra. **Masterful Chakra Control Dojutsu *Sharingan - Sasuke awakened his Sharingan after his brother murdered the entire Uchiha Clan. Sasuke's Sharingan has three tomoe in each eye and can maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time. *Mangekyo Sharingan **Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **Inferno Style Ninjutsu **Amaterasu **Susano'o - After awakening the powers of both Mangekyo Sharingan, Sasuke became one of the few Uchiha to invoke the Susano'o, with his extreme emotions being the root of its development. *Rinnegan **Amenotejikara (''Heavenly Hand Power) **Enhanced Susano'o **Vastly Enhanced Chakra Power Equipment *Chokuto *Demon Wind Shuriken *Wire Strings List of Moves and Techniques *Amaterasu *Chidori *Chidori Blade *Chidori Senbon *Chidori Sharp Spear *Chidori Stream *Chidori True Spear *Falcon Drop *Fire Style: Dragon Fire Jutsu *Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu *Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu *Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu *Flame Control Sword *Inferno Style: Flame Control *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Jumping Flames *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Wild Needle *Inferno Style: Flame Control - Yasaka Magatama *Inferno Style: Susano'o Flame Control *Kirin *Lion's Barrage *Shadow Shuriken Jutsu *Sharingan Windmill Triple Attack *Susano'o *Susano'o: Captive Slash *Susano'o: Crush List of Awakenings *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan *Susano'o *Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o Version Relationships Family *Indra (Ancestor, Deceased) *Madara Uchiha (Ancestor, Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Father, Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Mother, Deceased) *Itachi Uchiha (Older Brother, Deceased) Friends/Allies *Team Taka **Karin Uzumaki (Close friend) **Suigetsu Hozuki (Best friend) **Jugo (Close friend) *Naruto Uzumaki (Best friend and Arch-rival) *Sakura Haruno (Girlfriend) *Sai *Kakashi Hatake *Yamato *Team Guy *Team Asuma *Team Hirashi **Hirashi Hyuga (Sensei and rival) *Yuago *Shisui Uchiha (Anbu Partner) *Mecha-Naruto *Gaara (Good friend) *Kankuro *Temari *Ay *Killer Bee *Mei Termui *Ohnoki *Mifune *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchiki *Knuckles the Echidna Rivals *Naruto Uzumaki (Arch-rival) *Rock Lee (Rival in Strength) *Hirashi Hyuga (2nd Rival in Strength) *Gaara (formerly) *Itachi Uchiha (formerly) Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich **The Kihei **Kihei Fraccion **The Fullbring Guard **The Senitter **The Fearsome Five *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha *Zetsu *The Akatsuki **Itachi Uchiha (formerly) **Kisame Hoshigake **Deidara *Orochimaru *Kabuto Yakushi *Naruto Uzumaki (formerly) *Sakura Haruno (formerly) *Kakashi Hatake (formerly) *Konohagakure (formerly) *The Five Kage (formerly) *Danzo Shimura *Zabuza Momochi and Haku *Metal Naruto Quotes *''My name is Sasuke Uchiha! And you will know that name in death!'' *''Know my rage! My despair!'' *''I'll protect the village and become Hokage!'' *(to Itachi Uchiha) - I lived my whole life just to see you die! *(to Itachi Uchiha) - I won't disapoint you, Itachi! I will protect the Hidden Leaf and become its' hokage! Trivia * See Also *Sasuke Uchiha/Image Gallery *Sasuke Uchiha/Battles & Events *Sasuke Uchiha/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Konohagakure Ninja Category:Anbu Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Team Taka Category:Team Kakashi Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Team Naruto Category:Main Characters